Spiraling
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: WARNING: SLASH! Spike/Xander.  Xander has been watching Spike spiraling, especially after attempting to dust himself, now he's gona do something about it.


Spiraling

Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Warnings/Squicks: M/M relations, Slave!Spike, Kinbaku (rope play)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: After witnessing Spike so desperate that he tried to stake himself Xander decides that Spike's spiraling and in need of someone to look after him. And Xander thinks he's the perfect bloke for the job.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Spike or Xander or any of the Buffy cast, i just do this for fun so don't sue.  
Status:COMPLETE 

Spiraling

Xander whistled softly as he got to his house after doing some afternoon shopping after work. He pulled his keys out and sifted through them to find the house key. He was thankful his parents weren't home, but it didn't much matter now. He'd changed ever since Buffy had moved into town a few years back and he'd been possessed by that hyena.

Funny thing about that, the hyena never left. Well, it did, but it came back. During the ceremony where that zoo keeper was trying to get the hyena transferred into him Xander had seen him preparing to hurt Willow as an act of violence to prove his worth. So, out of fear for his best friend Xander had charged and ended up throwing the guy into the hyena cage where he'd been eaten by the hyena. Well, it turned out the hyena saw Xander as worthy as of that moment after that act of violence and inhabited the boy's body again. Ever since then it had been there, but leashed.

Xander had been careful to hide the hyena well; he didn't need his friends freaking out and pulling out the spell books to do a de-possession on him. He liked the hyena, he wanted to keep it. And so Buffy and Willow and even Giles went on none the wiser about his state. No one had any clue that Xander had changed, until his father tried his usual crap again.

A week after the incident in the Hyena House his father had come upstairs to administer his usual beating and Xander had decided he'd had enough. Standing his ground with his father and even trading a few blows that he was happy to notice his father had a hard time taking and standing back up again, Xander had won and his father had backed down. The elder Harris had not bothered him again after that. Xander paid rent, he ignored his parents, and they ignored him. Xander naturally had a black eye and a couple of bruises after the scuffle and the girls had expressed concern over it. He easily brushed it off as an accident, running into a door. Not that he was embarrassed about confronting his father, but he didn't see what good would come from exposing the facts. They didn't need to know anything about his home now; he had faced his father and won just as he had with Angelus. If it ever came down to it he'd stand his ground again, he had been pack leader! He wasn't going to let some lesser human bully him around.

Xander paused; he had to manually stop himself from thinking that way. If he started allowing the hyena to influence him like that it'd start to run amuck and he couldn't allow it. The last time he did that Willow had gotten seriously hurt by things he'd said and he'd tried to rape Buffy. That was _not_ going to happen again. On the other hand, he doubted it was Buffy that he'd be wanting to rape if the hyena tried to take over again.

Xander let himself into the house and closed it behind him, locking it and moving on. No, Buffy wasn't the center of his thoughts anymore, no longer the strongest member of the group and worthy to be his mate. There was another now, one a lot more enticing and worthy than even Buffy was. And that was their current resident vampire William the Bloody, A.K.A. Spike. The vampire was sex on two legs, literally, and could entice a priest if he put his mind to it. There was also something else, he was spiraling and needed someone to ground him. Spike needed him.

Just a few days ago Willow and Xander had walked in on Spike during a suicide attempt. The vampire had set up the table with a stake and was about to throw himself on it. Of course Spike had spectacularly failed and instead just threw himself on the table, causing Xander to set around for hours pulling glass shards and wood splinters out of him so the vampire could heal. Xander wasn't too upset about the table really; it was just a table, it could be replaced. Spike couldn't, however, and he wanted to prevent another episode like that. Spike might actually succeed next time despite some of his previous screw ups.

Xander wasn't surprised to smell alcohol heavily in the air when he opened the door leading to the basement. He really couldn't blame Spike for being so down, to be able to have whatever you want and then to have all of that taken away? Not only that, to have your food source taken away and have to rely on the enemy? It's really no wonder Spike was prepared to stake himself a few days ago. He just hoped he didn't find a little Spike-shaped dust pile waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

Descending the stairs Xander was relieved to see a white, bleached head on the couch. At least the vampire was still here and that meant Xander had a chance to enact his plan. Okay, so plan was a little ambitious. He had an idea about what he wanted to do, and the rest he planned to ad lib according to Spike's reactions. If he wanted to make Spike his he had to be sensitive to Spike's mood and attitude.

Xander took a moment to view the basement and the shape it was in. It looked like a tornado had torn through the room. His sofa bed was unfolded and messed up; Spike had probably slept there and didn't bother to make it or anything. Really, Xander didn't mind him sleeping there like that. But Spike knew how much leaving it out and messy pissed the boy off. Xander just smiled and continued his assessment.

In addition to the messy bed there were cigarette butts all over the floor, Spike having probably just used the floor as his ashtray while smoking. Beer can punctuated the areas cigarette butts or ash was not, obviously Spike had drunk up Xander's stash he'd illegally obtained before starting in on the Jack he'd purchased for Spike. The couch that Spike now sat on boasted burn holes, probably deliberately put there. Not that any of Xander's furniture was new or even well used, but they were beaten up enough as it is that they didn't need any help from cigarette burns. Even Xander's kitchenette wasn't immune to the Spike tornado. Bloody mugs were left in the sink, a chair overturned, Count Chocula cereal all over the counters, and Xander didn't even know where to begin accounting for the privileges he'd take away from Spike once he had the vampire in his clutches. Xander knew that most of this was just a temper tantrum thrown because of frustration at his situation. And Xander couldn't blame that, but he wasn't going to not punish it either.

"So, have fun destroying my basement?" Xander asked cheerfully as he came fully into the basement and sat the bags with his purchases on the bed.

Spike didn't even look up from the TV as Xander spoke, "fuck off."

Spike actually jumped when Xander appeared by his head, whispering into his ear, "I'd be glad to if you bend over for me." Fuck, how'd the whelp get that fast?

"Your delusional boy, why the fuck would I want to let your little prick anywhere near me." Spike purposely called it little to try to insult the boy.

Xander just smiled and licked Spike's ear before the vampire could jerk away, "Because you want it, because you need it." Xander then stood from where he was and looked around the basement. He'd leave the mess for now. By the time he was finished with Spike he'd be the perfect little slave and would clean it all up himself.

Spike let out a nervous laugh, something about the boy was putting him off, "you _are_ delusional." Spike took a final drag of his smoke and tossed the butt away after putting it out on the arm of the couch. "Don't need anything from the likes of you."

"That's where you're very wrong Spike. You need blood from me, shelter from me, and now you need stability from me. You're spiraling and I'm here to do something about it." Xander calmly stated.

Instead of showing how well Xander had obviously read him or how nervous he was Spike just shrugged his shoulders, "wotever you like to tell yourself, Harris." He pulled the bottle of Jack Daniels from the couch and took a swig. The liquid burning a path to his belly like lighter fluid.

Xander walked over and took the bottle from him, calmly setting it down. That pissed Spike off and the vampire got up to face Xander. How dare the boy think he could come in here and start ruling what Spike did! Not that Spike could do much, he couldn't hurt humans. He couldn't even pinch one on the bum thanks to the chip in his head and he fucking hated it.

"You're like a child, Spike. You don't get your way you lash out; you get frustrated you throw a temper tantrum." Xander waived his hand around the area of the recent Spike-natural disaster. "For example and you need someone to keep you in line. You always have, and you always will."

That pissed Spike off, he didn't need anyone. He could take care of himself just fine. Chip or no chip, the whelp deserved to be shown who was human and who was vampire here. Spike reared back and let an impressive left hook fly. It connected solidly with Xander's cheek with a loud flesh on flesh sound and Spike took only a moment to realize the chip never fired…

…Before Xander was all over him. Xander pinned Spike to the floor, among the beer cans and cigarette butts, pinning both hands above his head and pressing his body down to keep Spike's still. The vampire regained his senses moments later after the shock had dissipated and started to buck to dislodge the boy, "Get off of me, Harris."

"No, but I am trying to get off _on_ you." Xander smirked as that caused Spike's to still, to look up into Xander's eyes to see if the boy were sincere in what he wanted. What made the boy so strong that he could hold down a master vampire like this? Spike only fought because of his pride, it wouldn't let him stop fighting. But would it be so bad to submit? To bear his neck to whatever it is that Xander was?

"Wot the fuck are you, whelp?" Spike stilled his struggling to get an answer.

"I'm…complicated, Spike. And we can discuss just what I am later. For now we need to discuss what to do about you, your habits, and your spiraling." Xander carefully moved one arm, then the other down and tucked them between his legs and Spike's body, effectively pinning him to the floor without needing to use his hands. He then reached up for one of the bags on the bed he'd brought in. "I am going to take on the task of taking care of you and keeping you out of trouble. I know, quite a task it is, but I think I can handle it."

Spike blinked as Xander talked, most of what he was saying wasn't something he expected to get an answer to. So Spike remained silent, trying to contemplate if he was just going to lay here and let this little shit control him.

Obviously he was because the next thing he knew Xander was applying fur lined cuffs to his wrists. The cuffs were actually nice looking and were perfect for the vampire. The fur was white with red stripes, like a tiger print but different. The leather was black and supple, conforming to his wrists perfectly. Spike found himself admiring the cuffs, admiring the color and how perfectly they fit to his wrists. He was brought out of his stupor, however, when he caught sight of the collar Xander pulled out of the bag. Spike started to struggle again, remembering he was supposed to be a master vampire. He wasn't supposed to be allowing this human to control him, special or not.

Xander growled, actually growled, as he grabbed Spike's cuffed hands again, "so, it's going to be like that is it?" Xander didn't give Spike a chance to say a smart-ass remark. Xander leaned his head forward and struck hard and true, biting deep in Spike's shoulder.

The vampire howled and the demon inside purred contentedly at someone finally claiming him. Spike went limp in Xander's arms; he couldn't understand why his demon wasn't more outraged at this. In fact, it was purring and sitting at attention waiting to hear what master ordered next. Hang on a tic…master?

Spike would admit, self reflection had never been his strong suit. He preferred to just kick ass and have a bloody good time. But the way his vampire was acting currently left him scratching his head. Maybe Xander had been right in the explanation that Spike really did need someone to take care of him, to look after him and put him first. After all the time he'd spent taking care of Dru and letting Angelus push him around maybe he deserved to give in like this and let someone else care for him.

And whatever Xander really was, the boy was worthy. He was pinning a master vampire down to the floor with little effort, even as weak as Spike was from underfeeding at the moment. He was still a forced to be reckoned with and Xander was containing him easily.

Xander sensed the change in Spike, when the vampire finally accepted the situation and accepted Xander. Spike's head tilted, bearing his neck and belly to Xander, and Xander acknowledged the show of submission with a lick and nuzzle to Spike's neck. "Now, be a good boy for me and get up on your knees."

Spike only contemplated whether he should obey or not for a moment. As Xander got up off of him he too got up and went to his knees at the mortal's feet. Well, maybe he was mortal. Spike wasn't sure because he didn't know what Xander really was. Maybe the boy had the same life expectancy as Spike did now. He'd never know until they discussed it one day, probably not to day what with how much he figured Xander had planned for him.

Xander took assessment of Spike's form, correcting it here or there to have him kneeling perfectly. "Spread your knees a bit more…that's right. Back straight, head up but eyes down, hands behind your back, ass resting on your heels." Xander examined Spike as he made the adjustments and nodded, "perfect. This is your standard down-kneel position. Since I'm a good master this will be the kneel most often expected. I'll tell you if something else is expected. Now, about your temper tantrum…"

Xander's words caused Spike to look around a bit at the mess he'd made, which earned him a slap to the back of his head. Right, eyes down.

"…It wasn't an order for you to look around Spike. Now, about this little mess; you're going to go around and pick up all the beer cans and put them in the recycle. Then you're going to get the vacuum out and vacuum up all the cigarette ash and butts all over my floor. You had better make sure you do a good job or I'll make you lick up any spot you miss. We can't do much about the cigarette burns on my couch, so instead I'll just take away that privilege."

This caused Spike to look up in shock, take his smokes away? Was the boy barmy? His misbehavior lead to another smack in the back of the head, "Really Spike, I don't think it's that hard to follow the directions to keep your eyes down. If you can't do that much I'll just have to break out the hood." And Spike was not ashamed to admit the jump in his cock at the mention of a hood. He took a moment to debate whether he should keep misbehaving and have Xander use it on him.

"Further more your TV privileges will be revoked as of now too and no more booze in the house for you." This time Spike had no trouble pondering if he should misbehave or not. He looked up at Xander as if he were barmy and this time instead of another smack to the back of the head Xander's fingers wound their way into his hair and started to pull him along to the bed. Spike grunted and reached up to try to pull Xander's hand out of his hair, but it was no use. It hurt like hell, but damn did it feel good to be dominated so completely. "Third strike, Spike. Maybe simple instructions are hard to comprehend, so we'll make it easier for you and block out everything else so all you're doing is listening to me." Xander pulled the hood out. It was heavy duty with extra padding over the eyes. He also removed a white ball gag from the bag as well.

When he saw them Spike started to struggle again, not that he actually wanted to get away. He hadn't been more aroused before and he wanted to see what the boy would do. Xander growled as he threw Spike to the bed and sat on him to still any struggles. With Spike's arms now trapped by his body thanks to how Xander was sitting on him all he could do was lay there and let Xander push the white ball between his teeth. With it buckled tightly in place Xander put the hood over Spike's head and laced it tightly. Spike was thankful there were nose holes so he could breathe if he wanted.

He was disoriented as Xander pulled him up off the bed again and he was pushed against the wall where his arms were pulled up over his head and secured in place, by what he didn't know. All he knew was that he was now tied facing the wall as something cold ran down his back. He identified it as a blade and wondered if Xander would get into knife play too. Spike was ready to cream his pants with the thought that he had bagged himself a Dom that was into all that sick play. He now had no doubt Xander was capable of it.

Spike held still as Xander cut the shirt from his body and let it fall to the ground in shreds. Spike shivered involuntarily as the harmless back of the cool blade was drawn across his skin. "I'm going to punish you now Spike. I'm going to punish you for trying to kill yourself a few days ago, for struggling with me earlier, for making such a fucking mess of the basement, and for struggling with yourself over whether or not you really need me."

Spike could only nod as he listened, he had fought hard but most of the fight was simply to placate his pride. It wasn't because he didn't want this, oh did he want this; it was mostly because a master vampire wasn't dominated by a human. Well... things changed.

Spike felt his belt pulled out of the loops with a quick jerk, making him jump. He jumped again when the belt was cracked above his head, enough to make him think for a moment that Xander was actually going to use that on him. But a moment later he heard the belt drop to the floor before Xander's warm hands worked at the front of Spike's pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down past Spike's hips. Xander made sure to caress every curve, every valley of Spike's body as he pushed the pants down over the vampire's hips. Xander's hands copped a nice feel of Spike's ass before tracing his fingers danced around to the front, feeling at Spike's hips and belly. Spike shivered as Xander touched him everywhere he could, feeling what was now his property and to do with as he pleased.

"This is all mines now, Spike. All of this is mine to do with as I want and you won't protest because I know you'll enjoy every single thing I do to you. Know what you want, what you enjoy, and I'll give it to you if your good." Xander growled in his ear as he pushed Spike's pants down. They pooled at his feet where Xander took them away, lifting one foot at a time and tossing them over with the rags of Spike's shirt. He'd was glad he'd gotten Spike new clothes while he was out. They'd look at those later, for now he had to put Spike in his place.

Spike was close to promising Xander the sun, stars, and moon if he'd just hurry up and do _some_thing. Spike held still as Xander moved away and strained to hear where the other man was moving. He jumped when all of a sudden he heard the crack of a whip, having been listening so closely for movement the sudden loud noise startled him. The whip sounded wicked, and Spike wiggled his ass a little for attention.

The first blow landed on Spike's right ass cheek, causing him to jerk forward a little. He moaned around the gag in his mouth, digging his teeth into the soft rubber as another blow landed on his other ass cheek. Half of his mind was cataloging the strength behind the blows and whether or not it was enough to slice his flesh, the other half was screaming for more.

The next three blows landed in quick succession across Spike's shoulders and upper back. The last one was enough to slice the skin and release a few drops of blood. They trickled down Spike's back teasingly and he felt Xander dart in and lick the drops up, afraid they may be wasted. He also licked the end of the whip to clean it. He smirked softly as he looked at the wet leather at the tip, it'd hurt even more now. Xander flipped the whip back and let it fly through the air toward Spike's unprotected back.

Spike jerked violently forward when the wet tip connected with his back, letting out a muffled scream as it traced a line across the middle of his back and parted flesh from muscle. Spike wouldn't be surprised if Xander was able to actually filet flesh from bone if he put his mind to it.

In the back of his mind Spike was able to identify that Xander must consider his punishment finished as he heard the whip drop to the ground. Other than that all he felt was Xander's tongue soothing the welts and cuts made from the whip. Spike groaned and sagged in the cuffs as the large gash in the middle of his back was traced with Xander's tongue, cleaning up any blood and soothing the burn. It'd heal in a few moments anyway, but feeling Xander's tongue was perfect.

The next thing he knew the hood was being pulled off. He blinked his eyes rapidly as the light was allowed back in again. Xander tugged the gag out of his mouth without unbuckling it, letting it hang around Spike's neck, "now, here's what you're going to do. You're going to clean up your little mess and then we'll go over the rules that now apply to you."

Without prompting Spike knew the correct answer to that, "yes, master." His breath hitched as Xander pressed into the healing gash in the middle of his back. As soon as his arms were released from their position over his head he moved into action. First were the beer cans, they were dumped into the bin that Xander put them in. When he came back in to start cleaning up the cigarette butts and ash he noticed that Xander had taken position on the end of the bed, watching Spike do his cleaning. Beside him were two bags; one that he had pulled the bondage equipment out of and another that Spike still wasn't sure of yet. But he didn't allow himself to linger, he knew he'd get more punishment if he let himself stop and consider what could be in those bags.

Xander twisted a small silver thing in his fingers; again Spike didn't let himself stop to linger on the question of what that was. He'd find out soon enough, when he finished the cleaning. Running the vacuum around the floor, picking up the leavings from his smoking, and looked around the room to see what else it was he had to clean up.

Xander smiled, appreciating Spike's eagerness to get the cleaning done. "That's all Spike, come here."

Spike took only a moment to make sure he'd gotten everything before dropping to his knees beside Xander, spreading his legs out a bit just as he'd been shown before. Xander reached up and removed the ball gag still hanging around his neck and put it in the new box to contain their toys. "Wot's that, master?" Spike asked, nodding to the shiny object in Xander's hand. Instead of eyes down Spike's eyes were focused on him and Xander decided he liked that, having Spike's attention completely focused on him.

"Nosy aren't you," Xander teased as he held up the shiny object that turned out to be a tag for a collar. On one side it had a blue enamel face to match Spike's eyes and on the other side it had writing. Spike leaned in to read it as Xander held it out for him. On the tag it said 'Property of Alexander Harris' and Spike shivered a little, to be labeled property like that was enough to send pleasant chills up and down his back. "Do you think you've earned it?"

Spike was not ashamed to admit that he nodded his head frantically, he wanted that and he was going to show it off. Chances were the chits would think it was some weird punk fashion statement. But he and Xander would know what it meant and that was enough.

"Well, I guess you've been good enough so far to earn this. You'll have to earn a few other things if you want them." Xander explained as he fitted the tag on to the front of the collar around Spike's neck.

"You said somethin' about rules, master?" Spike asked as he held still for Xander.

"Yes I did, and we'll get to those in a minute. First, since I ruined your clothes I have new. And some of these nicer ones aren't for you to wear during patrol. Just when I want to see you dressed up for me." Xander explained as he plopped one of the bags in front of Spike, that question solved now. As he got permission he started to go through the bag. First were a couple of new shirts, black and red and both made of silk. He also noted that the material was slightly shear, a hint of his nipples and pale skin would be visible through the material. Xander took them to set to the side after Spike finished examining them. He pulled out a couple pair of black jeans. Those were placed on top of the shirts and the next item pulled out of the bag made Spike smile. A pair of leather pants that would fit to his legs and a new belt covered in blunt short spikes. There were three rows along the belt and it was undoubtedly punk. The last items were a couple packs of black t-shirts that would be for everyday use.

Everything was placed in a pile to be hung up. Xander took the bag to throw away and Spike looked up at the boy, "thank you master."

"You're welcome, Spike. Now, go into the closet and get hangers to hang it all up. I cleared out half my closet for you to use for your clothes." Xander started to put away the other toys in the box that would stay under the bed.

Spike was amazed to see that Xander had in fact cleared out half the closet for him. It was funny how closet space made him feel like this was a real relationship instead of Xander just using him to get off or something. Spike felt like this was real and Xander really meant to keep him and care for him.

Spike grabbed enough hangers and hung his new clothes up, keeping the nice clothes separate from the every day/patrol clothing. If Xander was going to give him nice things he was going to appreciate them. That done he returned to his position at Xander's feet.

"Alright Spike, the rules won't be too hard to remember." Spike took note that Xander was currently holding a riding crop in his hand and pondered what it'd be fore. He didn't have long to wait to find out just what it'd be for. "I'm going to explain a rule then you're going to repeat it back to me so I know you understand what I expect. If you can't repeat it back in a satisfactory way you get the riding crop, am I clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear." Spike replied as he waited for the first rule to be spoken. He was never good at this kind of thing, usually he didn't give a fuck or just wanted to piss Angelus off rather than remember rules. But he found he did care and he didn't want to piss Xander off.

"Good, now the first rule is simple. You will obey me always. If you don't I'll assume you don't want a relationship with me and it'll all end. Of course, sometimes accidents happen so if you disobey and I don't think your blatantly disobeying me you'll just be punished." Xander finished speaking and waited for Spike.

"I must obey you always, master." Spike repeated. He got a slap to his thigh with the crop and he jumped, obviously more was expected. "I must obey you always or I will be punished for my transgression, master." Obviously that was a better answer because Xander nodded and continued.

"This next rule is sort of an amendment to the first rule. While we're out in public and around the gang you don't have to obey my every word. But I expect a certain level of respect from you regardless. You can still call me 'droopy' or 'whelp' but if I hear even a hint of malice behind them I'll turn you over my knee in front of everyone." Xander threatened as he explained the second rule.

When Xander stopped speaking Spike took that as his queue to repeat what he'd heard, "out in public an around the chits I don't have to obey your every word but I must be respectful, master." This earned him a slap with the crop, "Wot? I consider Rupert a chit, master." Another slap to his ass this time and Spike was lowering his head, "I'm sorry master. I mean I don't have to obey your every word in public or around your friends, but I must be respectful, master."

Xander smiled, "that's better. Sometimes Spike your mouth gets you in such trouble. I should probably invest in a muzzle to keep you out of trouble." Spike ducked his head but the idea behind the muzzle was making him horny, not that he needed much help there.

"I'm sorry master, I'll be good." Spike replied, but jumped when the crop landed on his ass again. Obviously an answer hadn't been expected or wanted. Spike held still as he waited for the next rule.

"The last rule, for now, is that while I'm at work you're allowed to sleep on the bed or use the TV or whatever else if you desire unless I tell you otherwise. I'm planning to invest in a cage eventually, so when you've been really bad I can put you in there to sleep or whatever." Xander smirked as he saw Spike's cock jump again. He knew exactly how to push his vampire's buttons.

"I'm allowed to use your things unless you tell me otherwise, master." Spike was glad when he didn't earn a strike with the crop. Xander nodded as he put it away and got up. Since Xander hadn't told him to move he stayed in position and watched Xander move around.

"Good Spike, I of course reserve the right to make new rules if need be. But that should be it for now. You'll wear the cuffs and collar all the time down here. If we're going out to patrol the cuffs will come off, don't need the baddie to be able to restrain you easily. Your mine and I don't tolerate anyone messing with what's mine. As for explaining the collar to the girls, let them make up whatever they want. It's not like it's any of their business anyway what we do behind closed doors. Now, hop up in bed." Xander was already getting undressed for bed, leaving the wife beater and boxers on.

Spike got up and crawled up into bed beside Xander, the thought of cuddling close to that heater almost made Spike swoon. Maybe the whelp knew what it was to be a master after all. He watched as Xander wrote down a list of things he needed to get next. One of the items was the cage he mentioned, also a cock cage and cock rings. Spike gulped, that meant he'd be left unfulfilled eventually and unable to cum. The control Xander expected to have over Spike only made the vampire harder and needier.

After setting the paper down Xander turned to Spike and smirked the sexiest smirk he'd seen on the boy and it looked damn good. "Alright Spike, I want to see you ride my cock."

"Right, say things like that an expect me not to cum." Spike grumbled. He earned a slap to his ass and he ducked his head apologetically. Xander lay on his back, propped up by the back of the sofa, and pulled Spike so he was straddling Xander's hips.

"There's lube in the drawer here. Get it out." Xander ordered. As Spike pulled the bottle from the end table drawer Xander picked up a karabiner. He set it off to the side for use later and took the bottle from Spike, "good, now lean against me and open your ass for me."

The way Xander was ordering him around was doing naughty things to Spike. He leaned forward, as ordered and reached back to hold his ass open. His breath hitched a little as the cold lubricant was squirted at the top of his ass crack and allowed to dribble down past his hole and pool a little on his balls. He gripped tighter as Xander's fingers snuck back and started to work the lube into the hole there, pushing a bit in then coming back out to dribble more to push in. He started to work up to two fingers before he leaned forward a bit to growl in Spike's ear, "next thing we'll do is make you completely hairless down there. I like my guys completely hairless, and besides it'll prevent your short hairs from getting caught in some of the equipment I'm gona get you." He licked Spike's ear, earning a groan from the vampire, and pushed a third finger into his ass.

Xander was going to be the death of him; there was no doubt about it. The boy was deliberately causing his brain to malfunction. Four fingers and Xander was confident Spike was stretched enough. But, just to be on the safe side, he started to pump his fingers in and out to ensure a liberal coating. Spike's head fell back as he groaned and started to talk dirty. This was probably the one time that he wouldn't punish Spike for any lapses because he so enjoyed listening to that accent spew out such dirty words. His vampire could be such a little slut, he'd have to reward Spike later for the show.

"Oh… Master fuck me, yeah fuck me hard." Spike grunted when Xander's fingers brushed his prostate, "oh fuck yes, right there Master, again please."

"I think your stretched enough now Spike, set up and start riding my cock." Xander used the lube on his fingers from stretching Spike to lube up his cock. Spike really didn't want to move, he wanted master to keep finger-fucking him like that. It was enough to bring him off but not quite yet, not that he'd stopped right in the middle.

As soon as Spike was sat up and over Xander's cock, Xander grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back. He clipped the cuffs together with the karabiner so Spike's balance was off. Spike bit his lip, trying to maintain balance while aiming himself for Xander's cock. Xander took pity and helped him by holding onto his own cock while Spike slowly sunk down, impaling himself on the thick shaft.

Spike bit his lip as he sunk down on Xander's thick prick. It speared him so deeply he knew he'd be feeling it tomorrow, vampire healing be damned. As it was Xander was having a hard time holding it together too, the feeling of cool velvet around his cock was nearly enough to drive him over the edge. He held on to Spike's hips to keep him stable. However, all this holding still was getting him anxious. He slapped Spike's ass, leaving a nice red hand print behind, "get moving slut."

Spike needed no further encouragement. He started to rise and fall frantically on Xander's cock, wanting to bring them both off. Of course, he reminded himself, he had no permission to cum yet. He only hoped that Xander took pity on him and let him cum. He threw his head back and enjoyed the ride regardless.

It was only moments later that Xander joined in and actively thrust up to meet Spike. Soon he was holding onto Spike's hips to hold the vampire still while he pounded up into him. How could he have lived so long without this? Spike was the one for him, no doubt there. He kept fucking up into Spike's waiting and quivering hole until he was nearing his end. Reaching up and taking hold of Spike's cock Xander need only growl one word in his ear, "cum" and Spike was shooting his load all over Xander's chest and howling to the stars his completion. Xander was suddenly glad his parents weren't home today.

The impossible tightness of Spike's ass squeezed even tighter around Xander's cock and spurred his orgasm to begin. He jerked and shuddered in Spike's ass as he filled him with his spunk. Xander made sure to push deep so his scent would be absorbed by the vampire. Spike knew he was effectively marked as Xander's. A bite mark on his shoulder, the boy's scent in his ass, he might as well hang a neon sign over his head that read "Xander's rent-boy".

Xander caught Spike as the vampire fell forward after such a powerful orgasm, the only one he'd have for a while if Xander had anything to say about that, and ran his hand up and down Spike's cool back. "Mine," Xander growled softly.

Even subconsciously Spike knew it was true, he had no way to dispute it. He was Xander's, completely.

* * *

*** one week later ***

"I know Buffster but I just can't make it tonight. Listen, if there is any slayage needed or anything you give me a call. Yes, I really will show up even though I'm supposedly engaged tonight." Xander assured Buffy over the phone as he moved around the basement picking up various and sundry items that had fallen. "No I'm not going to tell you what or who I'm doing because that's privet."

"_But Xander, we need you. Can't you just tell Spike to be a good little vampire for you, stick him in his cage, and come?"_ Buffy asked over the phone. Really, the two had been trying to keep it secret but it was so obvious.

"And just how do you know Spike is here?" Xander asked, putting his hand on his hip. "Have you been spying on me?" Xander teased.

"_Xander, it's so obvious. The guy clings to you every waking moment and I'm willing to bet he clings to you when you're sleeping too."_ Buffy exclaimed.

"Well… when you put it that way…" Xander shook his head, "Listen, if I can get away I'll come down and give a hand. But I've got my hands full."

"_Yeah, full of Spike's ass."_ Xander was sure Spike could hear that one,

"Buffy! That is so naughty," Xander laughed softly, "your gona get in trouble young lady. If you guys identify the big nasty in need of prompt slayage I promise I and Spike both will come out to help. Now, good night Buffy." Before hanging up Xander knew he heard her grumbling about getting some footage for her collection. He shook his head with a smile and turned his attention back to his current masterpiece.

Spike hung in the middle of the room, suspended by ropes attached to hooks in the rafters. The work wasn't complete yet, he still had some ropes to tie around Spike's legs but it was almost done. They had taken up the art of Kinbaku together. It was a technique of intricate rope tying rooted firmly in Japanese culture. The moment Xander had brought up Kinbaku Spike had jumped into it.

Xander put his phone away and picked up one of the many books that he had picked up from a very well stocked sex shop he frequented. He was learning the basic knots and design patterns so that he could make up his own forms of Kinbaku to use on Spike. So far they had experimented with the bed, constricting Spike's movements there and keeping him in place for fucking. Needless to say it was a complete success.

Now they were getting into suspension art. He had Spike's upper body completely covered in the intricate rope designs; his arms were also covered and tied to his body in the back. They were folded neatly across each other, wrist to elbow, leaving little room for movement if any movement was possible at all. So far the only movable part of his arm was his fingers and Xander warned he'd get the mitts out if Spike moved them too much.

Xander took up the trailing ends of rope that sprouted from the ropes on Spike's hips where they had left off and leaned in to the vampire, "ready to get back into it?"

"Yes, master." Spike replied, still very much under the spell of the bondage. He eagerly opened his mouth as Xander plundered it with his tongue. Spike had really fallen into the role of sub under Xander, and this was his reward for being so good. If Spike had been bad Xander would hardly want to be doing any of this, he would just stick Spike in his cage and ignore him a while.

Xander gave Spike a little nudge and the vampire fell back against the ropes. They held him up as he pulled his legs up and folded them the way Xander told him to up around the lead rope holding most of his weight. Xander continued his work, tying the intricate patterns on Spike's legs, tying his legs to each other, and tying them to the lead rope so he couldn't move. A diamond shape made by the rope circled Spike's hole perfectly and in this position pulled his ass cheeks apart and exposed him to Xander's wondering gaze. Xander smirked softly at that and looked up at Spike, "I told you it'd work perfectly."

Spike held still, knowing that there wasn't an answer expected for that. At the current height he was being suspended at it was a perfect angle for Xander to access his hole or mouth, and that was probably the purpose.

Xander walked around Spike after tying off the last of the rope, making sure that he was properly supported by the ropes. He gave Spike a couple little pushes, letting the vampire swing a little in the bonds. Everything looked good so far. The book cautioned to always check circulation so it isn't impeded. But they really didn't have that problem, Spike had no circulation.

"One more piece," Xander said as he held up the new ring gag. Spike wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet, it held his jaws open so that Xander could fuck his face all he wanted whether Spike wanted him to or not. It reinforced that he was Xander's property and Xander could do whatever he wanted to him whenever he wanted. Spike opened his mouth for the gag and lifted his head so Xander could buckle it. He tried to adjust his jaw so it wouldn't get sore but with these kinds of things there was no chance of that. His jaw would get sore, that's all there was to that.

Xander leaned down and kissed the corner of Spike's mouth, "you are perfect Spike. My perfect boy and I'll never let you go because…" Xander leaned in closer to Spike's ear before whispering, "…I love you."

Spike tensed, love had never been discussed or even thought about. Though, if Spike were honest with himself he'd take it where he could get it. The only question in his mind was did the boy really mean it or not. The look in Xander's eyes told him he did, and for now Spike was content to accept that. Xander, as droopy as he could be sometimes, was nothing if not honest.

He watched Xander move around to his ass and kneel down where he began to rim Spike. Spike grunted and groaned and whined around the gag in his mouth, he couldn't make too many other sounds than that. He closed his eyes as his master took him into the clouds with pleasure and decided even if he was a contented useless house cat now, he was at least loved and for once he found a place where he belonged.


End file.
